Jeremy Gilbert: Horny Boy
by NV66
Summary: This is a story of the gay sexual adventures of Jeremy Gilbert and the rest of the Mystic Falls Gang.
1. Ch 1: Log Cabins and Hard Wood

**CONTAINS HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU DISAPPROVE OF THIS CONTENT, THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THEN EXIT THIS PIECE OF WRITING!**

Jeremy Gilbert had become a hunter two weeks ago and suddenly he had become muscular and a hunk, before he was just cute but now he was very much a hunk. Before when he was cute he used to get fucked by Damon Salvatore on a daily basis sometimes more than twice a day. Jeremy knew this wasn't love, it was just human on vampire gay sex, which Jeremy loved but now he was stronger and now his fucks with Damon was ten times hotter.

(This takes place between Season Four's "After School Special" and "Catch Me If You Can")

Damon and Jeremy were alone in the Gilbert Lake House, Damon forced Matt to go into the woods and get firewood from the other side of the woods. So Matt wouldn't arrive back at the house for a couple of hours. Damon and Jeremy had fucked about 1000 times and now they are doing it again.

Jeremy was butt naked and Damon was still wearing every piece of clothing he had.

"Damon, come on why have you taken off your clothes, I have!" Jeremy said as he stood up pulling on Damon's thin, tight, V-neck top and Jeremy's 11 inch dick hit his abs.

"Because Matt might be back any minute so I want to have a good long look at you before I ruin your cute hole"

Jeremy man scaped himself he wanted his chest, abs, cock and ass to be as smooth as possible, so while Jeremy could still be compelled, he convinced Damon to make sure that all the places he wanted smooth would be as smooth as possible and would stay that way until Damon dies.

Jeremy continued to tug at Damon's top then suddenly it just ripped, showing Damon's abs and pecs which were perfect and hairless.

"Bad Boy Jer!" Damon said as he quickly stood up and vamp speed to get every item of clothing Jeremy had in the house and Damon threw it all in the lit fireplace.

"Damon, you're a dick"

Damon walked over Jeremy and wrapped his strong arms around Jeremy, moved his hands down to Jeremy's ass and massaged Jeremy's hole.

"You're taking this slow that's not like you" Jeremy whispered into Damon's ear.

Damon smiled threw Jeremy onto the couch, unzipped his jeans and forced the entire hard thing into Jeremy's mouth. 12 inches of hot vampire cock was in Jeremy's mouth, Jeremy's naked body was feeling amazing as Damon's cock went in and out of Jeremy's mouth.

30 minutes later, Damon finally took his dick out and Jeremy swallowed all of Damon's cum that had been shot into his mouth.

Damon's got off of Jeremy's hot abs and lifted Jeremy's legs up, aligned his dick with Jeremy's awaiting hole and forced the giant thing in and roughly started to fuck him. Jeremy's moans filled the entire cabin.

Damon's cum filled Jeremy's ass.

"Oh god" Jeremy yelled, a thump came from the door, Jeremy and Damon whipped their heads around.

Matt was standing there firewood on the floor around his feet.

Jeremy got up off of the couch and off Damon's dick.

"Um... Matt, I can explain."


	2. Ch 2: Three Boys And Nothing But Wood

Matt had an obvious boner; Damon could see it through his jeans.

Damon whispered to Jeremy "We could have a little fun with him, he can be compelled." He pointed to the vervain bracelet on Matt wrist.

Jeremy walked over to Matt, 100% naked; Matt couldn't take his eyes off of both their cocks.

Jeremy took Matt's bracelet off, Damon vamp sped over and compelled Matt "Jer and I are going to have a little fun with you and when it's over your going to forget everything about it and put your vervain bracelet back on." Jeremy whispered in Damon's ear.

"Oh yeah and you will do everything Jeremy and I say until it's over." Damon said taking off Matt's jacket and looking directly into Matt's eyes.

"Take your clothes off quickly" Jeremy said rubbing his own cock.

Matt took everything item of clothing off and just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Suck my cock and fuck Jeremy" Damon said finally taking off his pants and his underwear. Matt's mouth quickly swallowed Damon's dick while Jer got into doggy-style position. Matt stuck his dick in Jeremy slowly.

Matt couldn't see anything but just above Damon's hairless cock; he was looking straight at Damon's hairless body and was envious.

After about ten minutes Damon was ready for change.

"Stop fucking Jeremy." Matt stopped and stood up. "Jer what do you want him to do?"

Jeremy took a second to think, "Matt lie down and give Damon and rimjob while I fuck you"

Jeremy and Damon smiled. Damon stuck his ass over Matt's face and Matt immediately started to lick, Damon started moaning, Matt moved up and down while Jeremy's long dick penetrated his tight hole.

Damon was moaning so loudly and Matt's tongue occasionally went up into Damon's hole creating a wonderful feeling.

This continued for about fifteen minutes until Jeremy took his dick out of Matt and stuck Matt's dick in his own ass riding Matt 7 and a half incher.

"I want my ass to sparkling, get that Donovan?' Damon said while pulling Jeremy over to kiss him. Matt made a sound of understanding.

Matt had never gotten things like this happening to him he never had a giant go in his ass and he diffidently had never licked a man's before, but he liked it, it was like something had awoken inside him.

After a while the boys stopped. "Once everyone has their clothes back on you will put your vervain back on and forget everything." Damon compelled.

The boys were fully dressed and unfortunately their fun night had come to an end.

**If you want another chapter please tell me and if there is a certain plot you want me to write about the certainly tell me. Your input is important to me.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Ch 3: Original Steamy Showers

(This Chapter takes place between episode 423: "Graduation" and 501: "I Know What You Did Last Summer")

Jeremy is lying down in his king size bed half naked trying to falling asleep and for some reason all he could thing is one person: Kol Mikaelson, an original vampire who he killed, but he wasn't thinking about the fact that he killed him, he thought about their time in Denver. Only the nights though. There was one night that he couldn't get out of his head.

Kol was having a shower in the locker room after hitting the batting cages. Jeremy walked into the steamy showers; he could barely see an inch in front of himself. Jeremy thought he was all alone as the showers were running constantly, Jeremy got a bar of soap, got his index and middle fingers extremely soapy then slowly stuck them in his teen ass, moaning as he did so. Kol with his vamp hearing heard this moan, but didn't think about seeing what it was. Jeremy continued to move his fingers in and out his ass; his moans get louder and more orgasmic. Kol heard this too and continued to listen in, realizing it was Jeremy.

Jeremy was now on the floor the hot water feeling great as it hit his chest. His moaning got louder and louder until it filled the entire shower room. Then he moaned a loud, passion filled, orgasmic moan, Kol was rock hard stroking his huge nine inch dick as he heard his best friend pleasuring himself. Kol walked over to where he knew Jeremy was and said:

"Enjoying yourself, Darling?"

Jeremy was shocked; he took his fingers out and stood up.

"Um... Kol... I... um."

"Are you going to answer my question? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I was." Jeremy said nervously.

"Don't you think it would feel even better with a cock, Love?"

"Umm"

Kol knew Jeremy was lost for words so he did what he thought would be right. He kissed Jeremy, passionately. Squeezing Jeremy's ass a little.

Jeremy opened his eyes, once again back in his room. His dick as hard as it was that night. Jeremy thought he was dreaming about this because it hot and and heat like this always made him extremely horny, a Jeremy walked into his private shower and turned the water on, only the cold, slide down the shorts he had on, which were cum stained on the inside. He took off his skin tight boxer briefs and his dick flew out quickly hitting his perfect, well defined abs. He walked in it took him a second to adjust to the cold water.

Jeremy grabbed bar of soap and started to wash the sweat off of his muscular body. Jeremy got down to his dick and washed that, rubbing it was he did so, before he could stop himself he and jerking himself off, he dropped the soap bar, lied down on the floor with his legs raise high and his feet on the panel of glass, with the soapy hand he put the two fingers in his hole and continued to remember that night.

The hot water was pouring down on Jeremy's abs as Kol started to fuck him deeply. Moans once again began to fill the room, but this time they didn't only belong to Jeremy the belonged to Kol also.

Jeremy was pumping his dick as he looked up and saw Kol's handsome face.

Jeremy shook is head, now back in the Salvatore Boarding House, he multiple cumshots all over his hands as the water hit them it washed down the drain, without noticing Jeremy had stuck a third finger in his ass. I was almost dawn and Jeremy hadn't slept a wink but he wasn't complaining.

Jeremy got a towel and dried himself off then walked back to his bed, naked, he couldn't get the images of Kol and himself out of his head. Jeremy was now simply lying on top of his covers, his legs hanging over the edge his head half way up the bed, and was now fast asleep.

"Thinking of me are you, Darling?" he heard Kol say, but Jeremy wasn't dreaming about the Denver showers anymore he was dreaming of his present day self.

"You've gotten hotter since Denver and longer too." Kol said while grabbing Jeremy's cock.

"Too back I still want to kill you, regardless of how hot you are."

Kol grabbed knife and stabbed Jeremy.

Jeremy woke up, with a gasped, looked down at his hot body and saw that his abs and chest were almost entirely covered in his cum.

He looked at the clock 9:13am.

Jeremy had only slept about 3 hours,

Jeremy went to take another shower, this time hot.

As the glass fogged up words began to appear.

"Hello Darling, still thinking about Denver?"


	4. Ch 4: The Salvatore's Oldest Secret

**During Chapter 3 (While Jeremy is sleeping)**

Sloan, one of the travelers, is standing in a car junk yard with her traveler friends holding a picture of a sleeping, naked Jeremy Gilbert. She puts her fingers over his cock and starts chanting. The image in the picture starts changing, cum starts pouring over and over, squirting all over his hot, hard body.

"The spell is almost done. Now all we have to do is get the cum from the hunter" Sloan says taking of picture of the picture before throwing in the fire to complete the spell.

Jeremy is walking around the Salvatore Boarding House, feeling hornier than ever before. He could get the dream about Kol out of his head. Jeremy found something under a small bump under the carpet near the end of the bookshelf. It was a button, being curious Jeremy pressed the button; one of the bookshelves became a door.

"Well that's cliché" Jeremy said walking through the doorway. The door closed behind him. Jeremy walked down some stairs in a narrow brightly lit room before reaching another door. He opened it and saw something crazy and sexy.

Inside the room were large painting and pictures of Stefan and Damon naked and some were of Damon fucking Stefan hard, a large king size bed, a large couch near a coffee table.

On the other side of the room was a box, Jeremy walked over there and opened the box it was full of photos of Damon and Stefan fucking and giving each other head. Jeremy was harder than he'd ever been. Jeremy took his pants off but left his tight blue v neck t shirt. He grabbed a handful of photos and sat on the couch, spread his legs far apart and started jerking off to these photos, Jeremy's balls moving up and down with each stroke creating a wonderful feeling.

All of the photos were taken in that very room, Damon was never a bottom in any of them.

The first photo was of Stefan going down deeply on Damon's hard dick, Damon was jerking Stefan's dick.

In the next Damon was sticking his fingers in Stefan's hole; in the third Damon was fucking Stefan with his dick and also with a dildo, stretching his hole.

Damon walked down the stairs looking at the second open door after recently leaving Elena to hang out with Caroline.

Damon saw Jeremy jerking off to the photos. Half of him was begging him to go in there and fuck Jeremy and the other half wanted him to just jerk off to Jeremy jerking off.

This room brought memories back to Damon.

**Flashback 1863**

Damon and Stefan were in Damon's bedroom in the old Salvatore House. The brothers were making out and tearing each other's clothes off, now lying on the bed Damon on top of Stefan.

Damon rubbed Stefan's dick through his pants, Stefan tore his lips away from Damon's

"Brother, no, we can't do this, this is sin! It's against the rules!" Stefan said with his hands hanging from the back of Damon's head.

"There are no rules" Damon said as the two connected their lips again.

Damon tore his and Stefan's pants off. Stefan brought Damon's cock to his lips and started sucking making Damon's dick wet for the penetration. Stefan stuck Damon's dick all the way down his throat. Damon started moaning, as he started to fuck Stefan's mouth fast.

Stefan was a virgin and he wouldn't have wanted his first time to be any other way.

Damon took his dick away from Stefan's eager mouth and lifted his legs up in the air and Stefan put them behind his own head.

"Wow Brother! I'm impressed.

Damon being kind to his brother slowly stuck his dick into Stefan's awaiting ass, Stefan moaned a loud moan,

"Quiet brother what if Father hears and catches us?"

"Sorry" Stefan said moaning once again.

**Present Day**

Damon unzipped his jeans and took out his cock and he started to stroke it slowly then faster then slowly again, not taking his eyes off Jeremy or the painting behind Jeremy's head. Jeremy started moaning and cumming streams of cum shot everywhere, on his fingers, his t shirt, his legs, the black leather couch even on his face not that Jeremy noticed while on his orgasmic high.

Damon closed his eyes still stroking his dick slowly absent mindedly taking his pants and underwear off. Jeremy stood up and started walking towards the door, Damon opened his eyes and saw that Jeremy was coming so he vamp sped out of the room leaving his pants behind.

Jeremy walked out and didn't even bother to wipe the multiple streams of cum off gorgeous face.

"I see someone found our sex room" Damon said with a smile not noticing he didn't have any pants on.

"I think you did a lot more than see" Jeremy said staring at Damon's package.

"Hey I'm not the one with cum on my face." Damon said walking over to Jeremy.

"Cum on my face?" Jeremy walked over to a mirror to see his face and saw the abundance of cum on his face.


	5. Please Visit

Hi,

Now I have written a few stories with characters taken from TV Shows, and I've been thinking and I am proud to say that I have started a blog. But this isn't a proper blog I will be writing my own original stories.

If you would like to visit my blog then please visit this site.

nv66stories. blogspot. com. au/

Unfortunately I can't for the life of me figure out how to make a link actually work so I had to separate the parts of the link.

I'm sorry I haven't written any extra chapters but I promise I'm working on them.

Thank-you for reading my nonsense.

~NV66


	6. Ch 5: There's Something About Jeremy

It had been a couple weeks since Jeremy's encounter with Damon outside of the Sex Room, since then Jeremy spent most of his time in there, jerking off to the picture and some hidden DVD's. There were ten discs, they were from various decades, 1978, 1984 as a reminder of the day they were turned, 1989, five from 1990, 1999 and the last one was Jeremy's favourite was from 2012.

In the video Stefan was tied to the bed naked, Damon was giving Stefan a rim job, Stefan moaned loudly with passion, Damon used his spit to lube Stefan's tight hole then inserted his giant vamp cock inside. Klaus and Alaric walked over (this was taken on their graduation as Alaric was a ghost) and started licking and kissing Damon's neck. Klaus whispered into Damon's ear, a sick yet sexy smile came across Damon's faces as he starred into the camera.

The three boys adjusted themselves and finally the succeeded, They managed to fit all three of their giant cocks into Stefan's tight virgin feeling hole. Pain clearly appeared on Stefan's face but yet he was still smiling. Stefan's ass was forced to take every bit of the three cocks, His legs hanging in the air. After an hour and a half of the triple penetration the DVD always cuts to cum covering Stefan's abs and the boys leaving him in the room and Klaus makes out with him. Damon takes the camera a walks out Stefan asking them to let him go but they don't.

Jeremy loved that video he didn't know whether it was because of the triple penetration or the abandonment but he loved it.

It was the end of summer and Damon and Elena were having the summer of their lives, and Jeremy didn't care that he couldn't have Damon's cock because he thought the sex room was much hotter.

Since Jeremy had found the Sex Room he had used 7 bottles of lube on his ass watching the videos. Jeremy walked out of the room and went to his bedroom. It was 2:30pm and Jeremy had entered at 11:30am.

He saw Damon in his bathroom "What are you doing here?" Jeremy said as he took off his tight long sleeved pink shirt, "Do you really that I would forget about you?" Damon said as he un buttoned one of the buttons of his black shirt, showing his hard hairless chest,

"I didn't think that but we have fucked in quite a few weeks, the last time was when you found my cum on my face" Jeremy said as he slowly and sexually pulled the shirt off of his hot body showing his hard, hairless buff body.

"Oh yeah, that was hot" Damon said as he walked over to Jeremy and undid his jeans

"Hot! That was 5 times-" Damon interrupted Jeremy by kissing him, forcing his tongue down Jeremy's throat.

"You talk too much" Damon said then he used vamp speed to take off his and Jeremy's pants leaving them both in their underwear, the tips of their dicks coming out from the leg holes.

Damon picked Jeremy up and felt Jeremy's muscular legs wrap around his waist. They started kissing again. Damon ripped the back of Jeremy's tight, black boxer briefs, walked over to Jeremy's private bathroom and put lube all over his fingers, he slid his index finger into Jeremy's hole, Jeremy grabbed Damon's hand and forced another finger up his ass.

Damon smiled while kissing Jeremy, he stopped. Damon threw Jeremy on the bed, put him in doggy style position and started to kiss and lick Jeremy's hot shoulder blades. He slowly inserted his giant cock into Jeremy's tight hole. Jeremy moaned passionately.

"Ahh, Damon?" Jeremy said while Damon moved his toned hips back and forth.

"Yeah Jer"

"Why are we still wearing our underwear?"

"Because I want us too, now shut up!"

Jeremy muscular biceps couldn't hold him up for much longer, his head hit the sheets. He could feel Damon's hands slowly slide from his waist to his upper back then to his shoulders, Damon pushed Jeremy further onto his dick.

"Make this an end of summer fuck, when you're at school tomorrow you better think of this." Damon whispered into Jeremy's ear.

Jeremy remembered, he had been having the best summer of his life and now he had to go to school. He had to go from constant sex to learning American History.

"Yeah" Jeremy said as if he knew about it the entire time.

Damon burst his load filling Jeremy's ass with his warm liquid.

Jeremy rolled over onto his back when Damon pulled himself out, Damon's cum oozing out slowly.

"Fuck! I have to go to school?" Jeremy muttered under his breath.

Sloan at her traveller camp is muttering a spell with another of Jeremy's picture but this time Stefan was in the picture and a drop of his doppelganger blood was on the corner. The boys clothes started to disappear in the photo and the imaged changed to make them kiss. Sloan once again threw it into a fire.

Jeremy felt differently,

"You know what let's do it again before I have to go back to wake up in the morning and not jerking off all day."

Jeremy said getting on top of Damon putting his hands on Damon's shoulders as Damon smiled and put his dick back in Jeremy's ass.

But Jeremy didn't feel anything. It wasn't turning him on his dick went soft.

"Damon, I'm sorry but this isn't working for me anymore."

Jeremy said as he walked off cum leaking out now at his ankle.


	7. Ch 6: Three's Company (Final)

**This Chapter takes place during Season 5, Episode 17: Rescue Me. (Except for the beginning)**

**TRUE SPOILERS (ALERT!)**

With Jeremy having left the show a few weeks ago, I thought that this would be the perfect time to end this story.

I now present to you the Final Chapter of Jeremy Gilbert: Horny Boy.

DAY OF GRADUATION

Markos is back from the other side as the veil is down.

"You know what to do" Markos says to a Sloan, a member of the Travellers.

"Are you sure everything will play out as you say?" Sloan says as she watches Jeremy, Alaric and Elena eat hamburgers in a park.

"Yes. When the time is right."

DURING THE EPISODE

Matt Donovan, Blonde, cute, innocent and most importantly horny. A hot female traveller is in the Mystic Grill flirt with our one and only Matt.

They're in the bathroom, making out. The woman mutters a few Czech words and Matt had a new mission.

Jeremy is sitting down on his bed, watching some high quality porn on his laptop, massaging his long, hard cock through his pants.

Matt enters the room. Jeremy looks up and immediately pauses his porn and slams his laptop shut and tosses it onto a nearby chair.

"Hey, Matt, what do you want?" Jeremy said his large hands covering his erect cock.

"You" Matt said before the he rushed onto the bed and starts kissing Jeremy, their tongues fighting for dominance in their mouths.

Jeremy slides his hand into the back of Matt's pants.

"Well, this seems interesting." Said a voice from behind them.

Jeremy looks past Matt and sees Stefan leaning against the door frame staring at them, doing one of his famous eye brow raises.

"Come and join us if you want" Jeremy said while he unzipped Matt's jeans.

Stefan vamp speeds over to them and quickly rips Jeremy's shirt off.

The three kissed and stripped both of them not leaving Jeremy alone. After several minutes every item of clothes they had been wearing was on the floor.

The three boys were on each other like pancakes. Matt was riding Jeremy's thick, long cock like there's no tomorrow and Stefan was fucking Jeremy the same way. The way Stefan fucked him, he felt reborn, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before, he felt alive for the first time since Damon had fucked him two years ago. The Salvatore brother's had that effect on him, but this time it was different, this time he felt love, and sense of friendship and wonder. Stefan might be his one and only.

Stefan was kissing and sucking on Jeremy's neck leaving small red hickeys and over his neck. It was very hard for Stefan to not vamp out and bite Jeremy, but this kind of love he felt was strong enough to stop him.

AT WHITMORE:

Bonnie is moaning in pain as the travellers are passing through her.

BACK WITH THE BOYS:

Jeremy moaned in ecstasy, Jeremy was overwhelmed, allowing the travellers plan to become a reality.

Matt was asleep, the fucking wore his out.

Stefan was on top of Jeremy they were kissing,

"This has never felt more real" Stefan said in between kisses.

"I know" Jeremy said in love.

It seems like after two years of Jeremy fucking Damon, it turns out he had chosen the wrong brother. It's Stefan, and it will always be Stefan.

(I wanted to quote the show )

IN THE MONTHS TO COME:

Stefan and Jeremy continued with their secret relationship, the female travellers spell wore off and Matt didn't remember a thing.

Damon had come to terms with the fact that he couldn't get Jeremy's ass anymore and he decided to do something insane and allow himself to be fucked by Enzo.

When Damon and Bonnie died, it affected Jeremy and Stefan so deeply, that their relationship ended they couldn't deal with the fact that their friends and family were gone and that nothing could happen to bring them back.

Stefan was heartbroken when Jeremy had decided to go to Art School and not having told him, but Stefan decided that it was the best thing to do. After all Liz was dying and he more important things to do than just wallow in grief, he had to strong for Caroline and for himself.

FROM THE AUTHOR:

I really hope you enjoy this ending. I wanted to wrap this all up and think I did a good job. Just so you know I will write requests for a new fandom story, but the one rule is that it's guys only. So please let me know if you have an idea you want me to write and we could discuss it.

Thank-you for reading this story.


End file.
